super_extreme_high_school_anime_childrenfandomcom-20200213-history
LORE
A long time ago: In the dawn of time. When the worlds were created, A mighty god was born. No one knows who he truly is. But along with this god, there was born a creature, a monster, neigh. The devil himself. B I L L J O R D A N. The god of good will gave the people life. Food. Society. When the time was right, and the world was ready, this god left. The humans had life. He had given it to them. They no longer needed him. But this was the plan of Bill. He decided to wait hundreds of thousands of years, until the god suspected the humans were to lead the future in the right way. He wanted to wait. And it worked. Now the god was gone, Bill could wreak havoc, as they were unprotected. He killed of many thousands, upon millions. They could not stop him. Until one day, a mighty warrior known as Damon Tattersfield, with immense power summoned the god once again. He came back and he struck down Bill, banishing him to a dark land forever. Present day: Furries (hah ). Trump supporters. Sonic vore. And the hatred humanity harboured for everything and everyone. This dangerous attitude made the god lose faith in humanity to make the perfect world. So he left. Humans truly killed god. And Bill saw this opportunity. After hundreds of thousands of years once more, he had killed thousands of gods, monsters, all the terrible things you could imagine. He finally made it out of the dark lands. And he rose once again. And Damon Tattersfield soul from the afterlife, after hearing of the death of god, and the rise of Bill, Damon had to step up and become the hero once again. But Bill was a lot stronger and Damon needed a team to defeat him. Chapter 1: Bill woke up in a blanket of darkness. A sea of black. Gentle soft strings brushed against him in a synchronised blissful dance. And the sound of rustling leaves and gentle wind blowing was almost heavenly. But Bill snapped back into reality, realising who he was, and why he was here. He looked around as moon light struck the oaken angles of trees, and the pale, gentle blue lighting everything. “I- I made it! I’m back on earth! I’m back!” He screamed maniacally, in a husky voice of a powerful desire to destroy. “I need to kill that Damon” he said in a deep and rough voice, as if his intent was wide open, almost being displayed with the way he said it. “Damnit. But I’m in the body of a child. A 12 year old. And because I used up all my power travelling through the banished dimension to here, it could take about 3 years to get back my strength. I need to lay low for a few years.” Bill muttered. He looked around. A strange force entered his body. He remembered this power when he fought off God. “no!” Bill gasped. “It’s damon! He’s back” Bill groaned. He knew he would have to take him out. For the rest of the chill, and quiet night Bill trekked through the forest, bleeding, and weak. He had no food, and way of survival as his body took immense damage from the portal. But soon he saw lights in the distance, they glimmered a wonderful mesmerizing gold. It was a happy little town. A christmas town. And as snow started to fall, and twirl in the air Bill grinned. Not an innocent grin of purity. But a grin of darkness, hatred, and a powerful determination to win. Chapter 2: Rain poured. It thrashed the ground and dribbled down the road. Thunder clapped the sky. And the silent, still graveyard sat upon the top of the hill, next to the ruins of a burnt ghostly church. But a hand smashed from the ground, sending dirt spitting into the road. As the boy known as Damon hauled himself out of the ground cursing and spitting dirt. “I’m alive, I’m alive! I made it back to earth! The magic must have restored my old body, and I’m 12 again” He stared at his hands in satisfaction of his deeds. “I’m bac-” But a wave of cold darkness spreads across his body. The same kind he felt when he defeated Bill along with god. It was Bill. Damon sensed it. As he looked down the mighty hill and saw a dimly lit cafe he grinned. Not an evil dark grin, but a gold, heroism, and a powerful determination to win. Chapter 3: The rising: Bill walked into the town, the snow crunching under his feet. His breath creating a ballet of swirls in the cold air. He strolled onto the old cobblestone path, winding into the city. A boy strolled up go him, skipping and hopping with glee. “Hello sir, what are-” He paused. He looked Bill up and down a look of disturbance and utter terror creeping across his face. A grin grew on Bill’s face. “You- You- You’re, Bill- Bill Jordan!” He stammered, stumbling back. “Yes I am. But don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. What’s your name, little boy” Bill said slowly hissed. “M- my name is… Is Dion. Please don’t hurt me” he cried. “Don't worry. I’m here to protect you and your village.” Bill chuckled. He put out his hand and a flame sparked in his palm. The flame twirled through the air, landing gracefully next to the kid. He weakly grunted, and flinched back, but settled into the heat after a second. “Where are your parents, Dion?” Bill smiled maternally. “I don’t them. They died due to the war years ago. But I was taken to an orphanage. I was abused, and forced into slavery, but I escaped. I need to find a home.” Bill looked at Dion. He saw how weak and abused he was. But Bill did not feel sympathy. He could use this to his advantage. He was easy to manipulate. And Bill was going to use him to settle into human life. “Don’t worry boy, I will take you in and take care of you” Dion looked at him with shock. “But you’re Bill Jordan, you killed millions of people” He shivered, stepping back. Bill created a powerful gust sending both of them up. Dion screamed in fear. “Don’t worry!” Bill shouted. “You’re safe, I just want to show you something. He made the gust fly up into the mountains, looking down on the golden sun peaking out, to rise in a few hours. He took them to forests, and towns, and seas. Dion stared on in awe. After about 10 minutes Bill gently took them down to the frosted cobble floor. “Well, I could help you. Or you could… continue” Bill shrugged as he started to walk off. But he was grinning knowing the foolish child would turn to him. “Okay, okay! I need a home! I suppose staying with you for a while until I figure something out couldn’t hurt.” Dion admitted. “Okay. But in return, I need you need to help me settle into human life, teach me there ways.” Dion swallowed nervously. “But you’re going to-” “No!” Bill snapped. ‘I just want another chance. I won’t do what I did, I won’t be who I used to be.” Bill grunted. “Now, let’s find some shelter.” Bill muttered. Dawn was rising. Almost as if to symbolise Bill’s birth. Or re-birth. People were coming out of their homes. Bill put on a cloak, hiding who he was. The smell of baked food, fresh grass, and morning dew wafted in the air. Bill used his magic to create some money, and they bought warm, fresh soup. Dion slurped it down instantly, and after that they got some fresh clothes. Not too expensive though. Only that of a middle class man. They didn’t want to bring attention to themselves. They rented out a small secure home in the outskirts of the town near the river. ‘Everything is going perfectly’ Bill thought. “Now, Dion would you like to teach me the ways of humans?” Bill grinned. Chapter 4: Light over the hill. Damon stumbled down the hill, losing footing. The loud claps of thunder and the rain slamming down against him, was distracting. He slipped, grunting as he slid down the muddy hill. He rolled onto the sidewalk, and heaved himself up. When he managed to drag himself into the cafe, he gasped at the sight. “What the hell is that!?” Damon grunted pointing at the phone. “Uhh, are you feeling alright?” moaned the woman in the thick american accent. “Damnit!” Damon muttered. “I knew the humans were getting more advanced but, this is weird. I need to relearn culture, society, I need to know how The world functions to live in it. At least until my magic regenerates.” He hissed as he trudged through the shop, swinging the door open as he walked out. He saw a figure smoking leaned against a pole. He was covered up with long black garments. “Hey, I’m a bit stuck. I need somewhere to sleep, do you know anything?” Damon shouted out. But the figure only slowly turned looking him up and down. He was a relatively short figure. “Well, bloody hell. If it ain’t Damon Tattersfield, Demon slayer of the ages.” He coughed as he huffed out a puff of smoke. He stepped forward and took off his cloak. “Names Callan Phan. And you don’t need to worry about me knowing who you are. I’m not human.” He whistled. “Jesus, it's a relief to know someone knows I’m here, that’s Majikan. You think you can help me out?” The rain was the only sound, as slammed and trickled down the house, ground, and the the clothes on both of their backs. Damon’s clothes were mostly torn though. The whole revival thing was damaging. “Yeah. I can even take you to my alliance.” He coughed, stamping out the cigarette. “We’ll patch ya up.” “thank you, thank you so much, from the bottom of my heart-” “okay shut up.” Callan snapped, cutting him off. “Oh right. Well, let’s go, I guess.” Chapter 5: Outside influences. “Sir, Bill the god is back. We spotted him flying around ***” “Hmph. I see. And the status on Damon is?” “Unknown.” “Well. Send out assassin. Our greatest one.” The man chuckled. “Sire, surely you don’t mean-” “Oh i do. Code red. Operation 5-0 is now underway.” “I- I understand sir.” He said trembling as he stumbled away. “Hah. Hahaha, hahaha, HAHAH, HAHAHA, AAAAHH!” He screamed into the night sky. Once the two most powerful beings fell. All would be his. Chapter 6: The underground Callan lead Damon swiftly to a large metal door. He chanted some mantras. It sounded japanese. A low rumble creaked at the other end and the door scraped open. Callan walked down the steps and the rain no longer sounded so raw. It sounded distant, almost like an echo or a memory. The strange dungeon he was lead into smelt so warm but so wet. And it felt that way too. Once Callan stuck a key in the door, he chanted again, and opened it, leading to a forest. Damon shrugged. “That’s some pretty good magic.” He admirably scoffed. “Thanks took a while to set up.” When they stepped through they saw some tents huddled up around a campfire, walls surrounding the whole camp, and a bunch of supplies. Looks like this was their secret base. The sun scorched the dry grass. “Guys, I might have picked up someone, outside. Three people stepped out from the trees. Chapter 7: Encounter.